


Don't Hold Back

by Reebeewrites



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alcohol, Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reebeewrites/pseuds/Reebeewrites
Summary: Lucy accompanies Alfendi and friends to a banquet to celebrate an award Katrielle won.





	Don't Hold Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this was written as part of an exchange with [Monteberris](https://monteberris.tumblr.com/). They have some amazing art you should go check it out. Anyways, this is just a cute little story about good family interactions because they warm my heart.

“Mornin’ Prof!” It wasn't surprising that Lucy was already in the office when he got there. He greeted her and made his way over to his desk. For a moment he sat and watched her sort through her files, waiting for a pause in her actions to speak.

“Lucy, I told you Kat is getting an award right?” Immediately, her eyes lit up and she sat down her paperwork to talk.

“No, you didn’t, but she told me herself! Oh, that’s so exciting for her, she really deserves it, you know!" 

“Mm, she does.” He agreed. There was a pause for a moment as he looked down at his desk. “She was able to get seats for all of us for the banquet but dad called last night, an old friend of his passed away and the funeral is the same day. It’s out of town so he won’t be able to make it."

“Aw, send your Pa my condolences, that’s such a shame.” From anyone else, he’d think they were just saying it to say it, but from her he could tell she meant it.

“He was torn about going, but Kat encouraged him, she said she’ll just have to win another award for him.” That made Lucy laugh, and he smiled watching her.

“That sounds like her alright.”

“Well, since dad can’t make it, we have an extra seat and,” he stopped and looked up to meet her eyes. “Well, Kat told me to ask if you’d like to come.” Lucy immediately stood up, overwhelmed with excitement.

“Oh my goodness, I’d love to! Oh what a scene, a fancy banquet, it’ll be like we’re in a movie! Tell your darling sister I say thank you, this is wonderful!” She was animated in that special way of hers, so easily impressed and so quick to get invested.

Al laughed. “I’ll let her know. It’s this Friday at 8:30. Dress formal. I can pick you up at 7:45?”

“Lovely! Aw, I can’t wait, Al!”

“That’s nice Luce, but let’s get to work.” She pouted but sat back down. She started to look at her work but had more questions.

“Where is it?” She asked.

“The city rented out the ballroom at the Chateau. I think some of the guests will be staying there too.” Alfendi has seen Lucy mighty excited before, but this was a whole new level.

“Prof, that there’s the fanciest hotel in the city! Oh I wonder if there will be any celebrities!” When she saw the look on his face she cleared her throat and turned back to her work.

“I highly doubt it Lucy, it’s just a city function. I imagine the closest thing to a celebrity will be the mayor.”

“Well, Miss Lowonida is still good in my books!” And with that he could tell the conversation was done, as she had turned away from him to start typing a report. He watched her for a moment before realizing he too had a job, this case wasn’t going to solve itself.

 

* * *

 

It didn’t feel right. His arms were too long, his shoulders too tight. He had looked in the mirror and he didn’t feel like he was seeing himself. The image before him looked like someone he used to know, like an old friend he hadn’t seen in years. It was too late now though, he hadn’t a choice. 

He had been here many times before, it shouldn’t feel like this. He felt… nervous? Slowly, he reached out and knocked on the door. Faintly, and then growing, he heard shuffling, the sound of heels running, and a shout he couldn’t make out. A moment later the door opened.

“Sorry, I was just finishing up!” She panted through uneasy breaths. She had both hands to her ear, pushing a pearl earring in.

She was something unreal. Her short fiery hair was pulled back and up into braids, with small strands framing her face. Downward, there was a necklace to match the earrings. And then there was the dress. Oh god, the dress. Deep emerald green flowed freely to the ground from the cinched satin belt at the waist. Fabric bunched into ruffles embroidered the chest, leading out to small off-the-shoulder sleeves.

“Wow.”

“It's not too plain is it?” she asked, readjusting her dress, clearly having not heard him.

“No Lucy… you're stunning.” Her cheeks warmed as she looked away.

“Oh hush y-

“No Lucy.” He said sternly, cutting her off. “You are gorgeous and I’m going to say it.” The switch caught her off guard, if only for a second. “You deserve to know.” She reached out and fixed a loose strand of his hair.

“Hey now,” she taunted, playfully serious. “Tonight is about your sister, you behave.” She instantly dropped the persona and smiled as she pushed past him to head to the car. “You coming?” she said over her shoulder.

It wasn't a long ride before they were there. Al had just finished parking and had his hand on the handle when he felt tugging at his hair.

“Lucy, what are you doing?” He wasn't mad, just confused.

“I’m sorry Prof, but I simply can't let you go out looking like that, we gotta fix your hair first.” His hair?

“What's wrong with my hair?” Okay that wasn't exactly fair, he never had any idea what he was doing with his hair, it probably _was_ a mess.

“A bun like that is fine for the office but we want to clean it up a bit for going out. Just stay still.” For fear she would rip it all out, he obliged. A moment and a few extra bobby pins later, she was done.

“How did you do that so fast?” His comment brought a wide grin to her face.

“I use to have long hair you know! Anyway let's go, you look great.” They stepped out but he looked down at himself.

“Do I?”

She put her arm in his. “Of course! I don't think I’ve ever seen you in a suit before, it's a good look!” He wasn’t looking at her and she thought she had said something wrong.

“No, you wouldn't have, I haven't worn one since the accident.” Oh. “I use to wear them all the time but after… well, I guess we have different preferences.” He paused looking at his sleeves that just weren't quite right. “Ever since it just hasn't felt right.” She started walking to drag him along.

“You know what, we can get you a new suit after, one that you can both like, okay?” He nodded. “But for now you look great, don't doubt yourself.” She smiled and it was like everything was perfect.

They made their way into the lobby where they quickly spotted Flora. She had her back to them, chatting with someone neither of them knew, but there was no other woman that tall with hair that wild in all of London. When she turned around it was like she was wearing a different dress. From the back the pink had gone to the floor and her curls covered the top half, but the front revealed that the high-low dress had a white lace bodice. Immediately her eyes locked onto the couple and she waved them over.

“Hi Al, hey Lucy, how are you guys doing tonight? Oh Lucy you look gorgeous, that's such a nice colour on you!” Flora leaned in to hug her.

“You too, wow. Everyone looks so fancy here, I almost feel out of place. -And my goodness you make me feel even smaller than I already am!” Lucy chuckled. Flora then turned her attention to her brother, her mouth turned up in a grin.

“Well I knew Al would be here so I had to put on the big heels, couldn't let him be taller than me.” Alfendi smirked.

“Heels won't help you, they’re a temporary fix. We all know when the shoes are off that I'm taller.”

“Pfft, not tonight you aren't.” Flora said. Lucy laughed, she always loved seeing the Laytons come together. It's not often she gets to see them like this. It's almost a little strange to see this man she knows so well with his vastly different sisters, it's hard for to imagine what that household must have been like.

“I can show you our table if you want.” They followed behind her as she lead them into the main ballroom.  At the back where they entered there was a huge bar and on the outskirts were tables filled with sweets, coffee and tea. The front had a low platform stage currently unoccupied except for the podium. Flora lead them through the small mingling crowd to a round table near the front but off to the side. The table was set for eight but there was no one seated. A small name card read _Katrielle Layton and Edward Bright._

“Who’s Edward Bright?” Lucy asked, picking up the card.

“No idea,” Flora responded. “But apparently he's won an award and we’ll be seated with his guests.” Lucy put the card back down, only somewhat satisfied with that answer. “Anyway,” Flora continued, “I saw some more people I’d like to speak with, so I’ll see you when they start.” With that she waved and took off, leaving the couple on their lonesome.

“Well what now, I don’t think I recognize any of these posh people. Should we go look for Kat?” Lucy asked.

“Knowing her I’m surprised she’s not at the food, but yes, let’s go look around. Maybe we’ll find someone else we know.” She nodded and they took off.

The place wasn’t full when they got there, but slowly guests had been trickling in, and the venue started feeling more lively. The pair actually did find quite a few folks they recognized, from Professors Al knew through his dad, to Scotland Yard coworkers. Alfendi hated the mingling and people, but when he looked at Lucy he could tell she was overjoyed and enthralled by the experience.

They found a moment of silence in the hall as unfamiliar faces passed them. However, just as Al was about to suggest they head back to their seats, they both felt a hand grab onto a shoulder.

“Well if it isn’t D.C. Baker and and Inspector Layton!” Katrielle exclaimed, shoving her herself in between them before going in for hugs.

“Hello, Detective Layton,” Lucy giggled. “Not too busy being important, are you?”

“Oh, to be honest,” she said leaning in to whisper, “It’s terrible tedious and boring meeting all these folks. I’m glad I found you guys!”

“You can’t be too busy if you have time for us. You look great by the way, Kat.” It was true, she did look good, but Alfendi thought her dress was a little… simple? Kat was never one to shy away from exotic and vibrant fashion, but this evening she just had a short orange dress with a bardot neckline and a small bow at the waist. Among the women in luxurious wardrobes, Kat looked like she belonged at a junior prom, no one would suspect she was one of many guests of honour.

“Thanks Al. You two look adorable!” Alfendi watched the way she fidgeted with the hem of her poofy skirt and it clicked into place. Katrielle is nervous, of course she would want to blend in.

“Is, uh, Ernest here?” He asked, trying to comfort her but she frowned.

“He actually isn’t. He takes night classes so he can stay in school while working for me and he has an exam tonight.”

“He works all day and then goes the class? Wow, he must be very dedicated!” Lucy exclaimed.

Kat laughed. “The kid is nothing if not dedicated. I know it’s killing him not to be here right now.”

“Kid? Isn't he only, like, three years younger than you?”

“Pfft, not important Al.” She said waving him off. Then she looked around quickly, as if making sure she wasn't being watched. “I imagine they'll drag me off somewhere soon to meet someone else.” She sighed. “I love Pipper but she's a bit much sometimes, this whole thing seems a bit overkill honestly.”

“I forgot, but you're quite close with Mayor Lowonida, right?” Lucy asked.

“Yeah Pipper and I are close friends. I've heard talk that some folks from the Yard think I'm only here because of her but-”

“That's not true.” It was Alfendi. “Anyone who dare say such a thing is just a jealous asshole who needs-” Katrielle reached out, grabbing his wrist with one hand and covering his mouth with the other.

“Nice to see you too, but please watch what you're saying. I don't need my brother making a scene, it would only reinforce their views.” She looked around but it seems no one had been listening in on their conversation, so she let him go.

“I don't care about them.” He said. “And I’m not afraid to hunt down anyone who says you don't deserve this. You’ve done more this year for the yard than most of the idiots we employ, they're just pissed they can't hire you.” Katrielle looked shocked but quickly recovered.

“And aren't you glad I've refused, we couldn't have the top inspector dethroned by his little sister.” Alfendi looked like he was going to respond but Lucy was faster.

“I don't think the yard could handle two Laytons, it's bad enough they've already locked up Al in the Mystery Room!” The three laughed together. Somehow Lucy always knew what to say to bring Al back to a reasonable level. She was the only one, save maybe for his father, who could balance him out.

“You all seem to be enjoying yourselves!” It was the mayor, swooping in to join their circle. She stood next to Kat and quickly whispered something in her ear. “I hate to interrupt you guys, but I’m afraid Katrielle is needed elsewhere. We’ll be beginning the ceremony soon if you’d like to make your way to your seats.” They said thank you and watched as the women walked off together.

 

* * *

 

When they got back to their table they saw it was occupied by two couples and a gentleman in a blue suit. Once Alfendi was close enough to recognize the man, he felt the corners of his mouth turn up into a smile.

“Alfendi! I haven't seen you in forever, oh it's so good to see you!” He stood up and quickly wrapped his arms around the taller man. “Oh, that's right, you don't like hugs, eh? My bad.”

“Hello Luke, it has been a while hasn't it. I didn't know you were going to be here.” He said, sitting down and gesturing to Lucy to do the same.

“Your sister invited me and I told her I wouldn't miss it for the world!” Alfendi noticed that the other guests had turned towards each other to carry on their previous conversation. He hoped Luke hadn’t been bothering them too much.

“Oh, my apologies,” Luke said reaching out his hand. “I’m Luke Triton, but I do believe we’ve met before…?”

“Lucy Baker.” She said shaking his hand. “Yes, you were there for Christmas at Hershel’s house, I believe.” He nodded.

“Yes, Lucy, of course, of course. My apologies again, there's just so much happening it's hard to keep track sometimes.” For as little as he sees Luke, it's comforting to know he’s never changed. The boy was still hyperactive and over talkative, not that these were bad things.

“You work with Hershel, yes?” She asked. You could practically see the excitement in Luke's eyes. Even as an adult it was no surprise that he worshiped Hershel Layton, and would gladly take the excuse to gush about him. Alfendi sat back and watched the two of them talk for a bit, content to have a brief moment to himself.

“-So that's how that's been. And you, Alfendi,” he turned his way, “How has work been?”

“Pretty good. There hasn't been many crazy murderers requiring our expertise lately, so Lucy and I have had it pretty easy-”

“Hold up, you two work together?”

Alfendi scrunched his face. “How did you not know that?” He felt Lucy to his right trying her best to hold in a giggle.

“I-” he stopped himself. How _did_ he not know this? “Well, I mean I knew she worked at the yard I just didn’t know you two actually worked _together._ Like in the same department and everything?” Lucy laughed.

“Yes, she works in the Mystery Room permanently.”

“Ah! So you finally found an assistant who could tolerate you!” Luke laughed, gently elbowing Al.

“Watch it, Triton.” He bit back, but Luke only laughed harder.

“Hey guys!” It was Flora, a nice break from their shenanigans. She gave each of them a mini hug before settling in next to Luke. “I’m so proud of her.” Alfendi softened.

“Yeah, I didn’t think she could pull it, opening her own business but… she really did it huh?” He felt a hand hold his knee from under the table. When he turned he saw Lucy with the worlds most loving eyes.

“God, how is your whole family so successful!” She joked. “Is it just something about the Layton name?”

“It can’t be, I’m not a Layton,” Flora said with a smug expression, “And I’m just as good, if not better than them.” It wasn’t like her to play cocky like this, but Luke and Al had a way of drawing it out of her. As the oldest of the gang, Flora had the most memories of when they were younger, of having to keep up with their antics. It wasn’t often now that she saw them all together like this, but she savoured every moment.

“It's a shame the Professor couldn’t be here.” Luke said, his expression turning sour. With one sentence he had changed their entire mood.

“When was the last time we were all together?” Flora asked, looking to the boys at her side.

“Christmas?” Al asked. Flora winced. Had it really been that long?

“We should go visit him soon, all together.” There was nodding as they agreed. She was about to say something else when she was cut off by the sudden dimming of the lights.

Lucy still had her hand on his leg and she gave him a light squeeze. As he turned to face her, she leaned in close enough he could feel her breath on his neck.

“I love how much you love your family.” She whispered. “The way you care for them, joke with them, the way you let down your walls, your honesty.” She paused. “It’s so nice to see you be yourself, _all_ of yourself.” She started to pull back but hesitated. Then quickly, as if on impulse, she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. It was brief and then she pulled back, sitting up straight and letting go of his leg.

“Hello and welcome to the city’s annual-”

He wasn’t listening. When he looked at her she smiled, and there was so much he wanted to say. How lucky he was, to find someone again, someone who trusts him and loves him through all his faults. He was still staring at her when she jabbed him lightly.

“Pay attention!” She whispered. He held her hand but turned towards the stage. He could still feel his heart going at an odd pace but he tried his best to focus. Mayor Lowonida was introducing the emcee for the event, some local news anchor.  He came up on stage and people were clapping. Alfendi quickly joined in an attempt to save face, but he heard Lucy snort next to him.

 

* * *

 

God this was boring. Why was it so long, he was going insane. They still hadn’t seen Katrielle yet and it felt like they’re given out a thousand awards. Luke and Flora had started chatting, about what he wasn’t sure, but it must be more interesting than the losers on stage. They were giving out a scholarship now to some pretentious student, when Luke leaned over.

“Okay how have none of us won a city award before, this is ridiculous.”

“What, don’t have enough accolades as is, Triton?” Alfendi snickered. Luke’s smile feel for a second before adjusting himself to face his taller neighbor.

“At least I have some.” He smirked.

“Ey, so does Al, he’s gotten tons of awards from the Yard, he just keeps em hidden!” Lucy exclaimed. Flora covered her mouth trying to hold

in a laugh. Al’s face flushed.

“Yes and I earned them myself instead of hiding in an old man's shadow.” Luke looked mortified. Flora reached over him to gently smack Al.

“Alfendi be nice.” She quickly apologized to their table mates who had watched their whole exchange with an awkward laugh.

“No but really Triton, what have you actually done? Last time I checked you’ve been following my dad since you were a child. Did you never learn to grow up?” He spit that last sentence out almost in a hiss trying to keep his voice low as the speakers on stage kept going, paying them no mind. Lucy put her hand on him again and he heard her whisper his name softly. Flora looked to be traumatized from his comment, but Luke only laughed.

“It’s good to see you so feisty Al, I missed this.” He said. “You know that is fair though, most of my work was inspired by Hershel, but make no mistake, the work was mine.”

“Our next category is business of the year.” The anchor said.

“That’s her!” Flora gasped. Immediately the subject was dropped as they all turned to the stage.

“This year the choice was easy. The Layton Detective Agency is more than a local business, it’s a service that has helped the city in numerous ways. The young lady running it is one of the kindest faces in town and is always willing to help, even if you don’t want her to.” The audience laughed around them. “It is for these reasons and many more that we give Katrielle Layton and the Layton Detective agency the business of the year award.” There was applause as she walked on stage. The emcee moved out of the way and the mayor walked in from the opposite side of the stage with the award. The women met at center stage and gave each other a hug.

“Before I let Kat talk, I just wanted to say really quick that she has helped the city and the police more times than I can count.” Pipper said into the mic. “It’s truly an honour to be able to acknowledge all your accomplishments. We thank you.” She smiled and said something back from the mic, audible only to Katrielle, before handing her the award. There was more applause as Katrielle approached the mic.

“Hi everyone, it means a whole lot to me that you've chosen my small shop as business of the year. What started as a small passion project grew into something more than I could have ever imagined, and I love being able to help all of you every day.” She looked down and took a breath. “I’d like to thank my family, especially my father, as well as my assistant Ernest, both of whom couldn’t make it tonight but I owe this almost entirely to them. Thank you so much for supporting us!” And just as quickly she was walking off. Brief but sweet.

“I’m so proud!” Flora said through the applause.

“I’m glad she didn’t let her nerves stop her.” Al said. Luke looked at him strangely.

“Did she say she was nervous?”

“Of course not, but she was fidgety earlier and her voice shook, it’s clear.” It seems none of the rest of them picked up on what he believed to be obvious signs.

“Well she did great then, and I’m extra proud.” Flora was definitely the mom friend of the group and she wasn’t afraid to dote on them. Her eyes were lit up and Alfendi knew any accolade they might win was just as good to Flora as if she had won it herself. She was rather reserved, but she didn't need to be the best to be happy.

“Same, she's come so far.” Luke chipped in. The group of them were still whispering together before they caught that the rest of their table were giving them a dirty look. It took everything in her for Lucy not to burst out laughing.

 

* * *

 

“If you don't shut your damn mouth, I won't hesitate to do it for it.” Alfendi quipped while they walked back out into the hall.

Luke couldn't help but laugh. “Oh, you’d have to make me, Al!” The ceremony was over but the hotel was still booked for another hour. People were scattered around drinking and looking for their friends.

“Can you see her anywhere?” Lucy asked, using Al’s arm for leverage to peek up onto her tiptoes.

“If I could see her, I wouldn't still be standing around here with the likes of _him.”_ The last half of that sentence was directed at Luke, but he wasn't paying attention as he was also scanning the crowd. Flora leaned down a bit to meet Lucy’s eyes.

“I can't see her, but she's not exactly tall and easy to spot.” She was scouring too.

“Not everyone can have monster height like you.”

“Not needed Al.”

“There she is!” Luke was pointing over to the corner where she was still shaking hands with someone they probably should have recognized but didn't. Immediately Flora started pushing through the crowd, saying the appropriate ‘sorry’ and ‘excuse me’ as she made her way.

“Kat!” She had just finished speaking with someone only to look up and see Flora coming at her with open arms. “Congratulations!” She yelled, pulling the younger girl into a hug.

“Flora, don't kill her.” Al said swatting her off. “Congrats, Kat.” She looked up at him for a moment with a smirk on her face before she pulled him into a hug.

“Don't pretend you don't love me, Alfendi Layton!” She teased. “I know you're a big softy inside.” He grimaced.

“Maybe a little.” He whispered, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

He let go, letting Luke and Lucy both congratulated her as well. Their little group quickly moved out of the way to try and find a quieter spot to talk.

“I'm sorry I didn't get to see you guys much tonight but you know how Pipper can be. Everything has to be perfect for her.” Kat let out a small anxious laugh. “Anyway, as much as I’d love to chat I'm completely worn out, I hope you don't mind if I take off.” Looking at her, he could tell she was tired, her face looked paler than normal.

“Of course not Kat, you deserve it.”

“Thanks Flora. It was so nice to see you too, Luke, I’m glad you could make it.” She hugged him again briefly. “You guys are of course more than welcome to stay here if you want, enjoy the drinks or whatever.” She gestured around. There was a pause as she took a breath. “Thank you all for coming, I was a little sad when dad and Ernest couldn't come but… well, thanks.” She blushed a little as Flora took her hands.

“Go home and get to bed, get some rest. There's too many people here for my likes, so I'll probably leave too. What about you Luke?” His face flushed a little.

“I was going to ask you actually if you wouldn't mind taking me, I’ve had a few drinks.” Flora smiled.

“No problem, you can stay at my place if you'd like, I wouldn't mind a chance to catch up a bit more.” He nodded and next thing Al knew they had all parted, leaving only himself and Lucy.

“Home?” He asked.

“Please.”

 

* * *

 

“That was such a nice night, I’m so glad I got to go.” Lucy was tired and yawning but even that couldn't keep her quiet. With the car parked outside her apartment she turned towards the driver. “Thank you so much for bringing me. I'll have to write to Kat to thank her, oh and-” Her rambling stopped when her grabbed her leg.

“It _was_ nice to go out and to see you all dolled up, even if I had to deal with the rest of them.” She smiled.

“I'm glad you went, and I’m sure you are too. You look nice.” Her eyes were soft and her lips curled up into a smile. Until she realized his expression was sour. “Al, what's wrong?” Caught off guard he shifted in his seat a bit.

“Oh I was just... a little worried I was too much. I'm almost never invited to things like this, or I don't go because I know that sometimes-” Her hand was on his face as she brought their lips together briefly, before pulling away.

“And how would Potty feel if he heard you saying those sorts of things?” It was soft, almost a whisper.

“He understands, I wasn't invited out much before the accident either.” He pulled at his sleeves trying to even them out. “I’m aware I'm a lot to handle, Lucy.”

“Oh trust me, I know,” she laughed, “but that shouldn't stop you from being yourself.” Gently, she scooped up his hands, taking them into her own. “I loved seeing you with your family tonight, it's such a treat to see other people who love and respect you as much as I do. I don't want you to ever have to feel like you're holding back for others, okay?”

He wasn't sure what to say, he loved her so much. Quickly and violently he pulled her into another kiss, strained over the center console of the car. She was surprised for a moment but quickly gave in, reaching for his hair before remembering she had put it up earlier and settling on his shoulders. He let go first but kept his hands cupping her face.

“God Lucy, you're making me better every day. -I hate it.” She laughed and removed his hands.

“Goodness, how did you ever survive without me?” She teased.

“I don't know, but it was probably more peaceful.”

“Doubtful”.

He looked at her now, with her hair coming undone and her makeup mostly gone. She was still so beautiful. “Thank you.” He said, giving her another quick kiss. She was still smiling but she let go of his hands.

“It's late and I need to head to bed, I'm meeting a friend tomorrow morning.” She said. There was a moment where the two of them were silent, simply enjoying being in each others company. “I'm serious, by the way.” She added, breaking their silence. “I love you and I don't want you changing anything about yourself for anyone else, okay?” He nodded, his face only a little flushed. “Goodnight Al.” She said while opening the door.

“Night Lucy, I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” She nodded and waved, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Tomorrow he would call his siblings and Luke, see if they aren't all busy. Maybe they could surprise dad. He often forgot how much he loved his family and how safe he felt with them around. Despite their arguments and how much more frequent his outbursts became around them, he knew they would always understand him, even if no one else would. Well, them and Lucy that is.

She gets along so well with the group of them, it’s easy to forget how new to their little group she is. It doesn’t hurt that she’s almost as close to Kat as she is with him. And the way she bounces off Luke’s quips and grounds Flora as the only other sane one, she doesn’t just fit in, she completes their group.

 

She completes their family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, this was fun to work on and was my first time writing Lucy which was a challenge but also really fun. I love the Layton family they mean so much to me oh my goodness <3 Also for fun, here's a [ link ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1eiwdFAoWElhEMIeZNcYHrNssjaJLNeSGQZencCOZfOQ/edit?usp=sharing) to a doc of the girls' outfits that I made while working on this.


End file.
